


It's You... Isn't It?

by flickawhip



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15084188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A reunion.





	It's You... Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sapphicbackward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphicbackward/gifts).



“Bucky???”

“Steve...”

Silence falls, the two eyeing each other, then moving into a tight hug, they haven’t met since Hydra... now they have one another again.


End file.
